


PAPYRUS LEARNS ABOUT MOUTHS

by Vivalavidapasta



Series: PAPYRUS LEARNS [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Cum Eating, Cum Play, F/M, Interspecies Relationship, It’s probably gonna get worse, LITERALLY, Oral Fixation, Sexual Education, Smut, Wait until PAPYRUS LEARNS ABOUT MOON FETUSES, Why did you ruin my oatmeal, Worst fucking thing ive written (yet), blowjob, crackfic, dental health, very unique toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Papyrus/You
Series: PAPYRUS LEARNS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741816
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	PAPYRUS LEARNS ABOUT MOUTHS

The last couple of days has been awfully interesting. Papyrus couldn’t stop over analyzing your mouth. Be it brushing your teeth, eating, just straight up yawning, he’d watch intently. Like REALLY intently. 

Finally, he spoke up about it. 

“I’D LIKE TO LEARN ABOUT THE HUMAN MOUTH!!! WHY DO YOU BRUSH YOUR TEETH? IS THERE HAIR THERE? WHY DO YOU SPIT OUT THE PASTE OF TOOTH!? MAY I TRY?”

You sigh and put down your toothbrush. 

“Humans brush their teeth to get out food gunk so bacteria doesn’t get in and rot our teeth out, there’s no hair naturally growing inside the mouth and the paste shouldn’t be swallowed often since it has chemicals only for cleaning teeth, not soft human insides... and what do you mean t r y? Do you want to brush your teeth?”

You hand him your clean toothbrush. He doesn’t answer, instead bringing it up to his mouth.... and licking it. 

“MMM, MINTY!!! AND A BIT OF SOMETHING ELSE....”

Oh gosh. 

“uHHH OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH!”

“AWWW, BUT I WAS JUST ENJOYING THE TASTE OF YOUR SALIVA! ANYWAY, LET ME TRY MYSELF!!!”

You squint...

“H o w”

Papyrus straight up pulls down his pants and whips out his cock. It sproing with the confidence of jello almost cartoonishly with a springboard noise, dOIOIOIOING! 

With a ear shattering SKREEECH, Papyrus scooches the small stool from beneath the sink. He stands on it, proud cock display now level with your face. You catch on and sigh. 

“Aight”

You take the toothpaste, uncap it and dribble a bit on his tip. Grabbing his dick, you slip it into your mouth and start brushing your teeth with his dick.

It’s crappy, he’s moaning and jerking into your mouth, jabbering your skin. You continue however, rubbing against pretty much every part of your mouth with his dick. You finish by spitting but he grabs you and sticks his dick back into your mouth. 

“NOW TO RINSE- nnNNNGGGGGHGHGHHHYEEEH!” 

He pumps cum onto your teeth, making noises as your mouth is filled with skelejizz. Finally he finishes and his cock dissapears. Good thing his magic can’t really get dirty. 

You spit out the cum and smack your lips. Okay, time to go to bed. You walk to your bedroom and slept, the odd taste still in your taste buds. 

The next morning, you woke up and started to make a meal of oat meal. Yawning, you were stirring it right after taking it out of the microwave. Oop, you need some sugar with this. You set it on the table and go back to the kitchen to get some diabetes powder....

Before coming back to Papyrus cumming back onto your oatmeal... 

Growling you stomp back towards him, about to lay it on him when he straight up pulls his dick off. And hands it to you.

He’s smiling at you expectedly... fuck it. You use his dick as the worse spork ever. As you shove his cock into your oatmeal and stir like a witch, you notice he starts sweating. 

“O-OH, THATS... THAT’S VERY HOT!!!”

You smirk and leave it there for a bit.

“S-SCOLDING HOT!!! BURNING! BURNING!!!”

Oh. oH, THAT kind of hot. You quickly pull it out, flicking jizz oats everywhere. 

“So, mind telling me why you’re adding your sugary goodness to my bland breakfast?”

“I-I WANTED TO SEE YOU EAT. EAT MY-“

Never say that Papyrus isn’t kinky. 

“Okay well lesson two, you don’t need to cum in my food to make me eat cum. I’ll suck the soul out of your dick right now if I wanted to.”

That increased his blush tenfold apparently. You licked the cinnamon grain residue off his dick before beckoning him closer, smirking sinisterly.

“Here’s another lesson. Humans, and I’m guessing skeletons, have 32 in total. But since both upper jaw and lower jaw have pretty much the same teeth, you’ll just be counting by twos, okay?”

He nods, staring at you heatedly. You pull your cheek away from your teeth a finger, showing off the side of your teeth. Papyrus moans loudly at this. Somehow you shove his dick right between your teeth and your cheek, touching your back most molar with the tip of his dick. 

“TWO!”

You moved to the second pair of molars.

“FOUR!”

Each time papyrus counted, his voice became more and more strained. 

“TH-THIRTY TWO!!!!!”

You pulled him out of your mouth and pumped him a bit, to which you were rewarded a relieved moan.

“Good boy. Now, the human tongue is covered in a lot of bumps called taste buds. It’s how we taste stuff.”

To demonstrate, you leaned down from the base of his dick and gave it a nice long lick, ending it with a flick of your tongue against the head. It left a shockwave, shuddering through papyrus and rattling his bones. 

“Now the throat is very important and complex. It has different tubing that leads to the lungs or the stomach and has the voice box that helps us make noise. It also have tonsils that I forgot why were there.”

You shoved his entire dick inside your mouth and started fucking jackhammer sucking it. Papyrus cries out and pathetically came down your throat 5 seconds later.

Not pathetic as in quantity of cum or quality of orgasm, oh no. He was quite passionate and poured practically gallons down your maw. Skeleton cum is part of a balance and complete breakfast of course. 

No, pathetic as in it’s not even attached to his body and the noises he made sounded less like he was getting head and more like Jesus Christ himself just passed him the blunt while Buddha, that sly spud, was quarterbacking his balls down the freeway and into a free car wash. But not with sexy ladies, just the really fun drive through ones. 

“AHHHHHH, VERY ENLIGHTENING!”

Yeah you said it bud. Fuckin’ Nirvana heaven up in here.


End file.
